Hinata s'POV
by alyauzumaki
Summary: Di Konoha Hight School ada anak baru bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata merasa pernah mengenal anak itu. Namun kenapa ia tak ingat? Terlebih lagi,Naruto menanyakan apakah hinata pernah mengenalnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa hatinya terasa merosot ketika melihat Naruto bersama gadis lain. Bukankah ia suka dengan Sasuke Uchiha?
1. Chapter 1

Tap..tap..tap langkah kakiku bergema di lorong sekolahan. Langkah kaki yang pertama halus berubah menjadi lari. 'jam berapa ini!? Aduh gawat…sudah jam delapan! Kelas fisika pasti sudah dimulai. Aku harus cepat!' aku mempercepat langkahku. Sesampainya di tempat lobi aku menghela nafas. Ternyata masih ada beberapa siswa yang memenuhi tempat itu. Dengan segera aku menuju lobi nomor 39. Oh,ya! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku hinata hyuuga! Salam kenal! Aku bersekolah di konoha high school.

Konoha high school,sekolah terpopuler di konoha. Tempat siswa pintar dan juga siswa kaya. Aku cewek culun yang beruntung mendapat beasiswa. Walaupun aku anak hiashi hyuuga,orang yang mendirikan hyuuga corporation. Aku tetap ingin meraih beasiswa guna membanggakan ayah. Aku berjanji untuk hidup mandiri. Karna itu,ayah membuatkanku rumah kecil untuk tempatku hidup serta uang setiap bulanya. Umurku 16 tahun,bulan februari ini umurku akan berubah menjadi 17 tahun.

Kembali pada cerita,aku menaruh buku yang tak ku perlu dan mengambil buku fisika. Aku pun berjalan kearah kelas fisika. Jantungku bergemuruh dan ia menyuruhku bersembunyi. Aku tak memperdulikan kata jantungku. Logika lebih ku andalkan dalam hal seperti ini. Aku pun membuka pintu kelas fisika. Aku menahan nafasku. Teman teman sedang menatapku. Ada yang memasang tampang heran,tidak peduli,dan marah,bahkan mengintimidasi.

Aku meyakinkan diri. Dengan langkah berat aku menuju meja kakashi sensei. "gomen,kakashi sensei. A-a-aku tadi tidur m-malam malam karna karna a-aku belajar.." ucapku tergagap. " baik,hyuuga. Kau boleh duduk. Aku masih akan mempertahankan gelarmu sebagai murid teladan. Tapi,kau tak boleh terlambat lagi" ucap kakashi sensei "i-iya,sensei" aku pun berjalan menuju mejaku "hinata,jarang sekali kau terlambat. Biasanya malah aku yang terlambat" ucap ino sahabatku.

"iya ino. K-kelihatanya,hari ini b-bukan hari keberuntunganku" ucapku "kau masih mending,kok! Hampir setiap hari aku telat. Memang,sih aku masuk 10 besar terpintar. Tapi aku tak bisa jadi murid teladan sepertimu" ucap ino sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "bukan tidak,ino..tapi belum" ucapku sembari menggeser bangku dan duduk di sebelah ino. "iya,aku akan berusaha. Eh,ngomong ngomong… kau tahu gossip baru tidak?"

"memang gossip apa?"tanyaku "oh,kelihatanya kau memang baru tahu,ya. Ittu,lhoh.. ada anak baru. Namanya naruto uzumaki. Kudengar,ia langsung masuk tim taka dan langsung menjadi ketua basket. Ayahnya,minato namikaze adalah pendiri sekolah ini" cerocos ino "benarkah?" "iya!"

"hyuuga,yamanaka! Perhatikan saat aku sedang mengajar! Jika ingin berbicara di luar sana! Terutama,aku berharap banyak padamu hyuuga. " sentak kakashi sensei "i-iya,sensei. Gomen" ucapku "umh,sensei! Tolong jangan kurangi nilaiku,nilai fisikaku!" ino memohon. " sekali lagi,kalian harus keluar dari kelas ini!" setelahnya aku dan ino pun membisu sampai pelajaran fisika berakhir. "da,hinata! Semoga sukses di kelas hukum!"ucap ino. "kau juga,ino! Semoga sukses di kelas music,ya!" ucapku. "arigatou,hinata!" aku dan ino pun berpisah dan menuju kelas masing masing.

Aku berjalan menelusuri lorong lorong sekolah. Memang,sih jarak kelas fisika dan kelas hukum itu jauh. Harus melewati kelas astronomi,seni,kolam renang,taman,dan lapangan basket. Dulu,aku sempat mempertimbangkan hal ini. Tapi,aku terpaksa menyukai pelajaran hukum selain itu,pagi pagi begini kan tak apa berolahraga. Lagi pula jarang jarang sekali aku berolahraga.

Aku melewati lapangan basket. Sekilas aku melihat naruto uzumaki,orang yang di ceritakan ino. Iya terlihat sedang berada ditengah tengah para pemain basket. Oh,jadi itu ya naruto uzumaki. Dia cukup…cukup….tampan? ah,sudahlah aku harus cepat ke kelas.

Aku menulis perkamen sambil sesekali membuka-buka buku hukumku. Aku sekarang sedang di beri tugas untuk menulis perkamen tentang hukum dasar Negara irlandia. Aku terus menulis sampai tak sadar ada orang yang baru menduduki bangkunya. "hei,hyuuga" ada suara yang memanggilku aku pun menoleh. "n-naruto u-uzumaki san….ada.. apa?"ucapku tergagap. "tak ada apa apa apa,kok! Hanya memastikan kau tidak pingsan dengan mata terbuka."ucap naruto.

"uzumaki san,m-memang ada o-orang pingsan dengan dengan m-mata terbuka,ya?" ucapku heran. "kalau kau ikut kelas medis sepertiku pasti ada! Yah,kelihatanya kau tak tertarik dengan medis,ya" "oh…." Ucapku. "hinata,apa kau tak mengenal aku?" aku kaget ketika naruto memanggilku dengan naman kecilku. "m-maksudmu,na-naruto san?" nauto menatapku. "kau memang benar benar tak mengenalku,ya" sekilas aku dapat melihat kesakitan di mata naruto. Aku sungguh tak mengerti.

Ini sudah jam istirahat. Aku keluar dari kelas sambil membawa bekal . aku menuju taman tempat aku,ino,tenten,dan alyosha beristirahat. Di taman konoha high school ada tempat untuk menghabiskan bekal siang hari ataupun sore hari. Yah..walaupun di kantin juga ada tapi di taman suasananya lebih enak. Apalagi ketika habis hujan.

Kembali kecerita,aku mencari kepala berwarna kuning,coklat,dan hitam yang sangat kukenali. Aku menghela napas ketika menemukan apa yang kucari dan segera menuju ke sana. "hai hinata!apa menu makan siangmu?" tanya alyosha. "uhm,takoyaki dengan s-saus,parutan keju,dan mayonnaise" jawabku. "hina-chan,hari ini kita akan tarung masakan siapa yang lebih enak"

"d-di kelas memasak a-atau di sini?" tanyaku "tentu saja di kelas memasak,hinata chan" jawab ino. "uhm,ino,alyosha….tenten chan juga ikut kelas memasak ya?" tanyaku. "iya,hinata. Aku baru daftar" kata tenten sambil menyeruput orange juice di botol minumnya. "aku dengar nanti temanya makanan laut. Kau sudah ada rencana?" ucap ino

"aku belum" jawab aku,tenten,dan alyosha bersamaan. "uhm,teman teman,aku ingin cerita k-kalau naruto san t-tadi duduk bersamaku. D-dan dia menanyakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia menanyaiku 'apa kau pernah mengenalku?' Itu katanya. Aku tak mengerti" ucapku gusar. "hina-chan,memang uzumaki benar berkata begitu. Kau dapat melihat kebenaran di matanya?"

"aku yakin dia benar,tenten."jawabku sambil memilin ujung rok. "aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi sehingga uzumaki berkata begitu"ucap tenten."hei,apapun yang terjadi … sebaiknya jauhilah uzumaki untuk sementara" saran alyosha. "memang kau tahu dari mana?"ino bertanya "instingku" "b-baiklah…..tenten,ino,alyosha. Aku akan menjaga jarak"

Aku menapaki jalan satu per satu sambil menunduk. Sesekali jika ada kerikil aku menendangnya. Terlihat galau? Memang. Aku baru saja ditolak sasuke uchiha. Yah,aku kagum akan pemikiran cemerlangnya,kelebihanya. Aku tahu aku hanya cewek culun. Tapi,cewek culun juga bisa jatuh cintakan? Belum lagi masalah naruto. Aku memang pernah melihatnya ,tapi,kenapa aku tak kenal padanya? Rambut pirang,mata sebiru lautan,garis di pipinya. Rasanya sudah taka sing lagi untuku.

Aku merenung sampai tak sadar taxi telah menghampiriku. Aku pun menaiki taxi itu. Sesampainya di rumah aku berganti baju,makan dan langsung beranjak ke tempat tidur. Aku sedang tak mood melakukan apa apa. Lagi pula,ini sudah jam 8. Masalah sasuke,aku ikhlaskan saja. Lalu,naruto..aku harus mencari tahu besok! Aku memejamkan mataku untuk pergi ke dunia mimpi

"hinata hinata! Kemari! Ada naruto kun!" panggil ibu. "iya,ibu! Hinata akan segera kesana!"aku bergerak ke halaman rumah. "hinata! Kita mau main apa kali ini?" tanya naruto. "hinata ingin bermain cindlela! Naruto kun yang jadi pangelan nya ya?"tanyaku yang kala itu berumur 4 tahun. "hinata yang jadi putrinya?" tanya naruto "iya…hinata suka jadi putli"

Aku harus mencari tahu tentang naruto san! Mimpi malam itu membingungkanku. Memang aku pernah bermain dengan naruto san waktu kecil? Seingatku tidak! Sambil berjalan aku menyusun rencana dan membulatkan tekad. Sesampainya di sekolah,aku mencari naruto san berada. Aku melihat naruto san dipinggir lapangan.

Aku berjalan menghampiri naruto san sambil membulatkan tekad aku berjalan kea rah naruto san. "naruto san! Maaf aku tidak sopan! Tolong beritahu aku! Kau temanku dahulu waktu aku masih kecil?" "kita bukan hanya seorang teman hinata. Kita….seorang kekasih….ya sebelum akhirnya kau.. aku tak bisa hinata" kata naruto. " kumohon naruto san! Aku dihujam rasa penasaran setiap malam. Kumohon,naruto san!" pintaku. "begini….."

**TBC**

**Nah,pada penasarankan kelanjutanya kan? Gimana ya cerita selanjutnya? Apa yang akan dikatakan naruto? Makanya ikutin cerita selanjutnya,ya **

**Maaf banget kalo chapter ini pendek banget. Author males ngetik,sih! Oh,ya kalian boleh panggil aku alya. Soal alyosha,aku sebenernya gambarin tokohnya itu aku. Nama panjang alyosha: alyosha mahestia scorpions.**

**Dan yang terakhir review ya….**

**Please**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**w**


	2. Chapter 2

Apa itu kenyataanya? Begitukah ceritanya? Ayah tak pernah bercerita padaku tentang ini. Aku bisa tak percya pada naruto. Tapi,itu dari bibir naruto sendiri! Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Pikir hinata! Pikir.

Sahabat sahabatku.

Ia! Mereka pasti bisa memberikanku pencerahan! Pasti! Tapi,biasanya di kelas astronomi alyosha duduk sendiri. Aku harus memohon pada alyosha agar mau duduk bersamaku! Harus! Aku berlari di sepanjang koridor sekolahan. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Aku memejamkan mata dan terus berlari. Sesuatu menghentikan langkahku. Aku seperti akan jatuh . 1..2..3..4..5..1 menit. Kenapa tak terasa sakit juga? Dengan memberanikan diri,aku membuka mataku.

"kau ini! Seenaknya berlari! Memejamkan mata,pula!"

"s-sasuke u-chiha" pekiku.

Aku melepaskan tangan sasuke secara halus dan minta maaf padanya yang hanya di balas gerutuan tak jelas. Pikiran tentang Naruto sudah taka da di benaku. Yang ada hanyalah kejadianku. Dengan wajah cerah aku memasuki kelas astronomi.

"huh,dasar! Cowok gila!" ada suara di kursi sampingku. Aku pun menoleh.

"alyosha!"

"iya,iya..aku tahu persoalanya. Tapi,jangan pandang aku seperti itu!" alyosha berjengit.

"jarang sekali alyosha duduk denganku. Biasanya kan sendiri" ucapku sambil memandang kesana sini.

"tak apa. Toh,sekali sekali. Bagaimana masalah uzumaki?" tanya alyosha sambil membolak balik halaman bukunya.

"itu..d-dia menceritakan hal yang sesungguhnya. A-aku ingin minta jalan keluar"

Alyosha menutup bukunya. Kosentrasinya sekarang tertuju padaku. Aku menceritakan masalahku pada alyosha dari awal sampai akhir. Begitu aku selesai menceritakan alasanku,alyosha menerawang ke langit langit seolah di sana ada jawabanya. Ia membiarkan keheningan menjadi rajanya.

"pikirkan dahulu matang-matang. Jangan sampai kau melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja. Uzumaki akan terluka. Pikirkan jika kau jadi uzumaki. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat orang yang kau cinta tak ingat bahwa kau pernah menjadi kekasihnya?"

Berarti,aku telah berbuat jahat pada naruto? Aku telah membuatnya sakit. Alyosha benar. Aku tak sepatutnya menjauhi naruto,lalu memaksanya untuk bercerita dan meninggalkanya begitu saja. Giliran naruto dengan gadis lain,hatiku merosot. Tapi jika ada sasuke aku tak peduli pada naruto . cerita itu,membuka segalanya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memejamkan mata dan mulai berbicara "dulu,waktu kita masih kecil..aku dan kau sering bermain bersama,tertawa bersama. Lalu,benih cinta tumbuh seiring perkembangan umur kita. Waktu berumur 14,kita akan ditunangkan. Namun ketika perjalanan menuju tempat pertunangan,terjadi sebuah kecelakaan"

"a-apa?"

"aku hanya cedera kecil. Sementara kau….amnesia. aku sedikit kaget ketika yang menabrakmu adalah sahabatku sendiri. Sasuke uchiha….. ia bilang ia melakukan ini karna ia tak ingin pertunangan kita terjadi. Ia suka padamu. Karna itu aku masuk tim taka. Untuk memperbaiki hubungan persahabatan kita."

"l-lalu?"  
"ayah mengajaku bersekolah di Sunagakure. Ketika aku menginjak kelas 3 HS,aku memohon pada ayah untuk menyekolahkanku di KHS untuk bertemu denganmu walau kau tak ingat padaku." Naruto meringis.

"dan aku bertahan ketika menyadari kau suka sasuke. Sahabatku serta…orang yang telah menabrakmu"

Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan berlari dari naruto. Aku harus menjauhi naruto!

.

.

.

Apa yang telah aku lakukan!? Aku menyakiti naruto!

"alyosha,apa aku jahat pada naruto?"

"kau tidak jahat. Karna kau tak tahu apa apa soal ini. Yang jahat itu Sasuke Uchiha. Dan pastikan perasaanmu bahwa kau mencintai sasuke. Atau itu hanya rasa kagum. Carilah siapa cinta sejatimu. Jangan hanya lari dari uzumaaki,hinata. Kau hanya akan melukainya" alyosha memejamkan mata.

Alyosha mahestia scorpions,sosok yang tomboy dan cuek namun pengertian. Kudengar,waktu kelas satu alyosha sering dibuli. Julukan ayam buruk rupa sering terdengar olehnya. Walaupun sekarang ia adalah angsa putih. Aku tak tahu kenapa alyosha dulu sering dijuluki ayam buruk rupa. Ia cantik. Rambutnya hitam yang selalu ia gerai,matanya hitam pekat,kulitnya putih dan mulus,tubuhnya bagus hanya saja ia tertutup.

.

.

.

" tenten,kemana hinata dan alyosha?" tanya ino.

" aku tak tahu.. kata alyosha ia akan dating nanti."

"halo teman teman! Maaf aku terlambat"

"nhah,itu dia alyosha!"

"alyosha,hinata mana?"

"ia tak ikut…ia menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan naruto"

"memang apa yang terjadi?"

"ceritanya panjang. Kuceritakan sehabis sekolah"

"Kurasa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu"

"apa maksudmu? Kalian tak percaya padaku,ya?"

"bukan begitu….-"

Tenten yang meminum kopi tiba tiba tersedak.,Ino membulatkan matanya.,sedangkan alyosha memandang tak suka. Orang yang dipandang hanya menyeringai lalu mengambil orange juice alyosha. Alyosha tampak marah.

"apa yang kau inginkan,uchiha! Kembalikan orange juice ku! Setelah kau mengerjaiku tadi pagi,sekarang apa!?"

"tenang dulu,nona. Kau tidak harus mengeluarkan emosi labilmu kan? Aku hanya ingin mencicipi orange juice. Dan menjauh sebentar dari kelompok populer."

.

.

.

Alyosha benar. Jika aku mengambil langkah yang salah naruto terluka. Apakah itu berarti aku jahat? Aku egois. Tak pernah memikirkan perasaan naruto. Dan seenaknya sendirin memutuskan tanpa memutuskan kedepanya. Aku memang jahat.

A speacelly for you…

Suara ponselku membangunkanku dari lamunan. Aku pun segera menerima telpon itu.

"moshi..moshi..hinata-neechan?"

"ya,ini hanabi kan?"

"iya.. hinata-nee,hari ini aku dan tousan akan kerumah hinata-nee. Hinata-nee,tunggu di pagar,ya"

"oh…hanabi..memang ada apa?"

"aku tak tahu. Pokoknya di pagar,ya. Jaa mata ashita!" dan telpon pun terputus.

Aku beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju lemari. Mataku menelusuri satu per satu baju yang sekiranya bagus untuk bertemu tousan dan hanabi. Ya,jarang jarang sekali tousan mengunjungiku kalau tidak urusan penting. Lagi pula tousan akan kecewa jika pakaianku tak bagus.

Akhirnya aku memilih baju berwarna biru dengan renda di bawahnya. Aku suka baju ini modelnya memang abad 19. Namun inilah yang malah membuatku terlihat cantik dan anggun. Padahal aku tak tahu siapa yang memberikanya padaku. Entah kenapa jika aku memakainya aku teringat dengan seseorang. Aku tak tahu siapa dia. Tapi yang jelas baju ini bukan pemberian tousan,neji nii,hanabi,ino,alyosha,tenten,atau paman hizashi.

Aku bercermin. Sedikit merapikan rambutku dan berlatih agar tidak gagap di depan ayah.

"ohayou gozaimasu tousan,hanabi – chan. Aku harap kalian nyaman…ah bukan kata kata yang cocok. Silahkan masuk tousan,hanabi-chan. Aku sudah siapkan teh dan mocachino. Ada hal yang membuat kalian kesini apa itu?"

"nhah,ini saja. Aku sudah memutuskanya! Sekarang aku harus buat kue,teh,dan mocachino"

Aku berjalan menuju dapur dan memasang celmek didada. Aku menata satu per satu bahan yang kubutuhkan untuk membuat kue. Nhah,sekarang kue apa ya? Hanabi suka kue yang manis dan dilapisi es krim. Tousan kue yang mahal dan berkelas. Apa ya? Cup cakes saja! Aku akan menyiapkan cup cakes yang pernah kumakan di restaurant paris. Ya itu saja!

Aku menyiapkan mentega,Telur,tepung paris,soda kue,es krim,meses,gula,coklat kopi,madu,cetakan,mixer,sendok,mangkuk,dan bahan lain yang kuperlukan. Pertama tama aku masukan tepung dan madu lalu memecahkan telur dan kuambil kuning telurnya. Aku memberikan gula sedikit karna sudah ada madu juga masukan soda kue. Agar rasanya tidak terlalu manis aku beri coklat kopi dan aku mengaduknya dengan mixer.

Aku memasukan adonan itu ke cetakan. Setelah kumasukan semuanya,aku mengatur suhu oven dan memasukan cetakan ke oven. Sambil menunggu,aku menaruh es krim di wadah plastic yang bawahnya berlubang dan jika di tekan akan keluar es krimnya. Aku sengaja memilih es krim melon karna hanabi menyukai melon. Aku juga menyiapkan wadah wadah lucu yang sudah aku hitung jumlahnya. Aku mengambil kotak mesesku dan menaruhnya di meja.

Oven sudah matang. Aku mengambil cup cakes ku dan menaruhnya di meja. Dengan hati hati aku menekan plastic yang berisi es krim melon. Satu per satu cup cakes kuberi es krim hingga semuanya sudah kuberi. Setelah itu,aku menaburkan meses di atas es krim cup cakes. Semua cup cakes kutata rapi di atas baki. Aku membersihkan semuanya dan membuat the serta capuchino.

.

.

.

Bunyi mobil menyelimuti halaman depan rumahku. Sunyi senyap yang dari tadi terpatri di rumahku menjadi penuh dengan bunyi mobil. Suara pintu tertutup dengan kasar dan derap langkah mewarnai keheningan di rumahku. Tak salah lagi! Itu pasti tousan dan hanabi! Aku melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"alyosha!" pekiku kaget.

"hinata! Cepat lari dari sini! Cepat!"

"tenang dulu..a-da apa?"

"i..itu. sasuke uchiha! Dia menyekap aku,ino,dan tenten dalam ruang yang berbeda. Hanya aku yang dapat lari! Sekarang,uchiha juga ingin ke sini! Menyekapmu!"

Aku sedikit kaget ketika mendengarnya. Untuk apan sasuke menyekap ino,tenten,dan alyosha?

"cepat hinata! Cepat!"  
aku mengajak alyosha kedalam dan memberinya teh serta 2 cup cakes.

"tenang alyosha..tenang"

Aku memegang tangan alyosha.

Dingin.

Di matanya terlihat ketakutan yang luar biasa. Rambutnya berantakan dan lututnya bergetar. Aku tak yakin jika harus menanyai alyosha karna jika ia bercerita pasti ia terguncang. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kasian alyosha,di malam yang dingin begini harus mengalami tragedy. Padahal seharusnya ia minum teh atau susu panas dengan tenang di dalam rumah.

"aku akan ke sana. Kau di sini saja"

"jangan hinata! Jangan! Di sana terlalu bahaya"

"aku sudah memantapkan tekadku,alyosha. Aku juga punya seni bela diri sepertimu. Dimana tempat sasuke menyekap kalian?"

"aortu shi street. Daerah yang sering tidak dikunjungi. Kau pertimbangkan ini dulu,hinata"

"aku sudah mengambil keputusan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik"

.

.

.

Aku memberhentikan mobilku di tempat yang alyosha katakan. Hanya sunyi. Tak ada suara sama sekali. Namun kesunyian itulah yang membuatku waspada. Terdengar derap langkah. Aku menyipitkan mataku. Ada yang menarik tanganku. Aku berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan itu namun tak bisa.

"tenanglah,hinata. Ini aku."

Aku memekik "naruto!"

**TBC**

**Tolong jangan bunuh saya! Maaf karna cerita ini tidak memuaskan!**

**Alya chan akan berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi di chapter depan.**

**Maaf kalo banyak typo,ya?**

**Please**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**w**


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo! Alya-chan kembali. Di sini,Alya-chan akan berusaha menulis lebih baik lagi. Maaf kalau alya-chan baru kali ini kasih sambutan. Alya-chan sengaja membuat akhir setiap chapter menggantung agar para readers penasaran. Sekian saja,ya! Soalnya Alya-chan gak tau kasih kata sambutan apa lagi.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Disclaimer:masashi kishimoto**

**Warning:OOC,Typo,AU,Maybe.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"N-Naruto-san! K-kenapa ada di-di sini?"tanyaku.

"aku tadi dari toko buah. Ini kalau tidak percaya" Naruto menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan yang aku yakin berisi buah-buahan.

"Hinata,kau sendiri? Kenapa di sini? Kau tahu 'kan kalau ini tempat bahaya"

"b-bukan begitu,Naruto-san. Tenten dan Ino disekap o-o-oleh S-Sasuke" aku mengecilkan suara ku ketika menyebut nama Sasuke.

"kenapa Sasuke menyekap teman teman mu? Ia takan mungkin berbuat sekeji itu. siapa yang bilang padamu?"

"Alyosha,dia sahabatku..jadi tak mungkian a-aku tidak p-percaya padanya.. dia k-kerumahku dengan k-keadaan buruk. K-ketakutan yang besar t-terpancar dari matanya,r-rambutnya berantakan,lututnya b-bergetar"

"kenapa bisa kau tau tempat Sasuke menyekap teman temanmu?"

"Alyosha memberitahuku. A-aku ingin menyelamatkan i-ino dan tenten. Permisi,naruto-s-san!"

Aku setengah berlari dan mencari tempat yang Alyosha sebutkan. Tapi,percuma. Hanya ada bangunan tua yang sudah tak berpenghuni dan semuanya gelap. Gelap hingga nyaris membuatku tak bisa melihat. Aku menyipitkan mataku dan meningkatkan kewaspadaanku. Semua gelap. Tapi,ada satu bangunan yang terang dan masih berdiri kokoh tanpa kerusakan sedikit'pun.

Walaupun sudah banyak lumut di sana sini. Entah mengapa aku yakin bahwa bangunan itu tempat yang dimaksud Alyosha. Aku memantapkan hatiku. Aku memasuki jendela besar yang terbuka. Tak ada cara lain! Ini untuk menyelamatkan ino dan alyosha! Batinku. Aku mengikuti lorong lorong yang ada dan diisi lilin. Ketika aku berjalan di lorong,ada pintu dari kaca yang menampakan isinya. Di situ ada penjara dan di dalamnya ada Ino dan Tenten. Aku segera membuka pintu itu dan menghamppiri Ino danTenten.

"Ino,Tenten!"

"Hinata! Kenapa kau ada di sini?! Bahaya!"

"aku ke sini untuk menyelamatkan kalian. Kenapa aku di sini itu bisa aku jelaskan nanti"

Aku berusaha membuka gembok yang berada di sel Ino dan Tenten. Dengan susah payah aku membukanya. Cklek…gembok itu terbuka. Betapa senang aku. Namun kesenangan itu rupanya tak bertahan lama. Kakiku terjerat rantai yang membuatku terjatuh dengan kasar. Aku merintih kesakitan

"usaha yang bagus,Hyuuga. Tapi itu tak akan berjalan semudah yang kau kira. Aku tahu pikiranmu. . "

"U-Uchiha! K-kenapa kau menyekap teman temanku!?"

"untuk memancingmu. Selama ini aku tak berhasil mendapatkanmu. Aku tahu kau hanya kagum padaku dan itu tidak lebih"

"tapi,kenapa…w-waktu aku m-menyatakan h-hatiku itu k-kau menolaku?"

"aku bersama Karin dan Sakura. Jadi,mana mungkin aku menerimamu tapi mereka berdua memutuskan hubungan denganku. Lagi pula,kau bohong..itu bukan cinta! Itu hanya kekaguman!"

"tapi kenapa Alyosha bisa b-bebas dengan m-mudah?"

"aku membiarkanya bebas. Karna aku tahu dia akan kerumahmu dan bilang semuanya hingga kau terpancing ke sini. Aku pikir gadis itu tak mudah tertipu. Tapi nyatanya ia memang bodoh. Aku heran kenapa para sensei selalu memberinya nilai A atau B"

"jadi…kau!" aku berteriak.

"tapi kau tak bisa berkutik lagi sekarang. Asal kau tahu aku hanya menggunakanmu 1 minggu paling. Aku hanya tertarik padamu dan ingin menjadikanmu mainanku. Seperti cewek cewek jalang lain"

"tidak!" aku berteriak ketika Sasuke bergerak kearahku.

"hentikan Uchiha! Jangan sentuh Hinata!" teriak Ino dan Tenten.

Tak terasa bulir bulir air mata menetes begitu saja dari mataku.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Tapi kemana Uchiha? Apa yang terjadi?

Dengan memberanikan diri,aku membuka mataku. Aku kaget ketika mendapati Sasuke Uchiha tergelempang tak berdaya di lantai. Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang menyelamatkanku? Ino? Tenten ? Alyosha? Atau…..

"Naruto-san!" aku memekik kaget.

Sekarang aku mengerti,Naruto-san tadi mengikutiku. Dan beraksi dalam waktu yang tepat. Bodoh! Hinata! Kau bodoh sekali! Sangat! Kenapa aku tak menyadari hal yang sangat mudah ini dari tadi? Kau bodoh sekali,hinata! Eh…lalu,Alyosha bagaimana? Tousan serta Hanabi?

.

.

.

"jadi begitu. Anak muda,bisa kau tunjukan dimana tempatnya" kata Hyuuga Hiashi sambil menyeruput kopi dengan tenang seolah tak ada yang terjadi sama sekali.

"Tousan! Kakak ini juga punya nama. Namanya Alyosha" ucap Hanabi tampik sewot sendiri.

"ya,saya bisa menunjukanya. Dan jika anda tak percaya saya bisa menunjukanya. Saya yakin Hinata akan sangat terbantu dengan kedatangan anda"

"hmm…cepat tunjukan buktinya kalau begitu" perintah Hiashi tanpa nada perintah.

Alyosha mengambil sesuatu dari ranselnya. Dan menunjukanya pada Hiashi dan Hanabi. Sebuah lambang kipas yang terlihat sobekan serta borgol yang rantai nya sudah putus.

"hmm…aku bisa sedikit percaya padamu. Uchiha Sasuke,bukankah dia yang menyebabkan putriku gegar otak? Lalu kau tunanganya yang lari ketika pesta pertunangan kalian berlangsung. Aku curiga padamu karna kau itu mantan tunangan Uchiha. Jadi,ada kemungkinan kau bekerja sama dengan Uchiha. Baiklah,anank muda….."

"anak muda,kau tunjukan jalan padaku . aku akan menyetir. Tapi,aku akan waspada padamu"

"baik. Anda bisa menjamin perkataan saya."

.

.

.

"kau taka pa,Hinata?" tanya Ino dan Tenten padaku.

"aku tak apa-apa. Terima kasih Naruto-san"

"hm..sama-sama. Sasuke!perbuatanmu keterlaluan."

Sasuke menggeram tanda ia marah. Aku melihat Sasuke akan menyerang Naruto. Aku menahan napasku. Aku memejamkan mataku karna tak terbiasa melihat kekerasan di depan mataku.

"hentikan,Sasuke! Kenapa kau berubah!? Kenapa! Kau terlihat seperti bukan dirimu. Apa yang terjadi padamu SASUKE! Dulu waktu kita bersama,kau tidak seperti ini!"

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat Sasuke yang ditahan(di rengkuh) oleh Alyosha.

"hiks..hiks..kenapa? kenapa?" tangis Alyosha. Seketika aku melihat Sasuke membeku tak bergerak.

Lama lama,Sasuke terlihat luluh. Ia berbalik dan melepas tangan Alyosha. Tatapanya yang mula mula dingin menjadi tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Pandanganya tertuju pada Alyosha yang masih menangis sesenggukan.

"maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu" bisik sasuke.

Aku melihat Alyosha mendongak. Menatap sasuke.

"kau tidak bohong? Kenapa kau berubah?"

"aku berubah karna kau membenciku aku mencoba untuk membuatmu cemburu tapi tak bisa. Jadi tak ada yang ku sukai selain kau"

Kurasa,masalah Sasuke selesai bukan? Tapi,aku tak tahu pasti masalah aku dan Naruto. Aku tak tahu. Sungguh tak tahu. Sesuatu dari alam bawah sadarku menekankan bahwa aku mencintai Naruto Uzumaki. Tapi,aku akan berusaha untuk meyakinkan perasaanku. Ketika aku yakin perasaanku benar,aku akan mengatakanya pada Naruto. Ya,aku sudah membuat keputusanku.

"T-Tousan,Hanabi,maaf aku tidak di rumah saat kalian kerumahku. Gomen"

"tak apa Hinata-nee! Aku memaklumimu. Lagi pula,aku juga akan bertindak sepertimu kalau temanku diculik. Tapi,aku tak tahu apakah Tousan memaklumimu atau tidak. Aku tak tahu sama sekali"

"ayo pulang,Hinata! Aku tak ingin si Uchiha ini menyakitimu lagi. Dan membuatmu gegar otak untuk kedua kalinya" ucap Tousan dingin seperti tak berperasakan sama sekali.

Aku menghela napas berat tanda aku keberatan untuk meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatku dan…Naruto. Aku tak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun dalam masalah ini. Kalau aku marah dan ditanyai 'kau marah dengan siapa' aku akan membisu atau mungkin menjawab bahwa aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Bahkan,aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Lantas,kenapa Tousan terlihat marah? Bukanya di sini taka da yang bersalah? Mungkin pendapat Tousan yang bersalah adalah Sasuke. Tapi,jelas Sasuke melakukan perbuatan ini dengan alasan. Siapa yang tahu Sasuke bisa luluh jika di hadapkan dengan Alyosha?

"iya,Tousan. Aku akan pulang." Akhirnya,hanya ini yang keluar dari mulutku.

Aku memutuskan untuk iku Tousan. Karna aku juga tau percuma melawan Tousan untuk sekarang. Ya,percuma. Lagi pula,aku juga ingin mengetahui maksud kedatangan Tousan serta Hanabi ke rumahku. Jadi aku menurut saja.

Sesampainya dirumahku,aku langsung teringat akan cup cakesku. Kalau Tousan dan Hanabi dating tadi dan aku baru memberikan cup cakes sekarang,tentu itu sangat memalukan! Lalu,bagaimana kata-kata yang telah aku susun? Tentu aku harus menyusun kata kata baru karna rencana pertamaku gagal total! Lantas, apa itu? oh,Kamisama! Tolong beri aku hal yang harus kulakukan!

Aku membuka pintu rumah. "er-…silahkan masuk" hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Tousan dan Hanabi sudah duduk di kursi masing masing. "er…bagaimana k-kalau kubuatkan teh?atau minuman lainya?" tawarku "tidak usah,Hinata-nee! Tadi Alyosha-senpai memberi kami cup cakes dan minuman hangat yang katanya buatan Hinata-nee" ujar Hanabi ceria yang membuatku senang sekaligus lega.

"oh….."hanya itu yang bisa aku katakana.

"Hinata,Tousan kecewa padamu. Disaat Tousan akan mengunjungimu kau malah pergi tanpa memberi izin atau pemberitahuan"

Ya,itulah yang sedari tadi kupikirkan. Aku berarti tak menghargai Tousan dan Hanabi. Aku tahu,Tousan pasti marah padaku. Tousan pasti akan bilang 'aku tak pernah mengajarimu berbuat seperti itu' ya,pasti. Pasti itu yang akan Tousan katakan.

"Tousan tak pernah mengajarimu kabur dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuan" tuh,kan!

"gomen,Hanabi,Tousan"

Hening.

"Tousan kesini akan memberi tahumu bahwa tanggal 27 Desember. Kau boleh melakukan apa'pun semaumu untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu"

"aku tak mengharapkan ulang tahunku dirayakan"

"tidak bisa,Hinata-nee! Hinata-nee harus merayakanya! Harus! Untuk 6 hari ini sekolah Hanabi libur! Dan Hanabi sudah minta izin pada Tousan agar Hanabi bisa menginap disini. Hanabi akan membantu nee-chan untuk merencanakan pesta itu!" ujar Hanabi bersemangat.

"Hanabi? K-kau menginap disini"

"ya,ya,ya! Tousan kurasa Okasan pasti sudah menunggu 'kabar gembira' dari Tousan" kata Hanabi sambil sedikit nada mengusir.

Tousan bangkit dari sova dan hanya mengucapkan 'ohayou gozaimasu' sebelum pergi dari rumahku.

"nee-chan! Ayo kedalam! Aku tak sabar untuk memilih kamar inapku."

"tapi,Hanabi..disini hanya ada 3 kamar. Dan kamar satunya sudah aku buat untuk kamarku"

"setidaknya,masih ada 2 kamar lagi,kan"

Hanabi mengecek satu per satu ruangan ruangan ku dan mengeluarkan berbagai komentar seperti 'ini rapi sekali' atau 'ini banyak warnanya' atau 'tatanan ruanganya bagus' atau 'ini klasik' atau 'terlihat hangat' dan lain lain. Aku dan Hanabi sampai di 2 kamar tujuan.

"yang ini terlihat rapi,tapi….tidak banyak warna. Yang ini cukup rapi warnanya cukup banyak. Aku yang ini saja!"

Hanabi memasuki kamar yang telah ia pilih. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Beres beres?mungkin. lalu setelah itu ia tidur. Itu mungkin saja bisa. Lalu,aku juga akan bersiap siap untuk tidur. Oh,aku lupa kalau aku belum makan. Jadi,dari tadi ada yang menjanggal. Aku berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil bahan makanan seadanya. Susu,mentega,telur,sayur sayuran,mayonnaise? Apa,ya? Sandwich,pasta? Kurasa keduanya boleh juga. Aku akan bertanya pada Hanabi apakah ia sudah makan. Dengan langkah ringan aku berjalan kekamar Hanabi dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Hanabi,Hanabi!" panggilku.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka.

"iya,Hinata-nee? Ada apa?"

"kau sudah makan di rumah?"

"ah,ya. 2 buah apel"

"kalau begitu. Nee-chan akan membuatkan. Pasta atau sandwich?"

"terserah,Hinata-nee. Tapi,kurasa pasta lebih enak"

Aku menyuruh Hanabi duduk di meja kecil dekat dapur. Tapi,Hanabi ternyata ngeyel membantuku untuk membuat pasta dan sandwich. Aku maklum. Hanabi masih belum mengenal dunia masak-memasak. Jadi,aku tak heran kalau Hanabi minta aku mengajarinya. Selain itu,Hanabi adalah salah satu orang yang jika berbicara denganya aku tidak gagap.

"pastanya hampir jadi. La..la..la" Hanabi bersenandung. Kebiasanya.

Aku meletakan pasta dan sandwich di piring dan menaruhnya di meja kecil dekat dapur. Tak lupa juga aku membuat coklat panas. Aku menyuruh Hanabi duduk di meja kecil dekat memang tak mewah. Aku hanya mampu membeli perabot kecil. Berbeda dengan di rumah Tousan.

"Hinata-nee,bagaimana kalau ulang tahunmu mengadakan pesta dansa. Pasti menyenangkan"

"kurasa tidak,Hanabi. Aku tidak suka dengan keramaian."

"um…kau jalan jalan ke luar negri seperti paris,Athena,venesia,green land. Aku yakin Hinata-nee sudah lama tak kesana"

"aku sudah terlalu capek untuk keluar negeri"

"lalu apa?"

Aku berpikir sejenak.

"aha! Kurasa ini ide yang bagus. Selain untuk ulang tahunku,kita bisa menyukseskan proyek Tousan,juga menyenangkan hati masyarakat"

"apa itu? apa? Apa?"

"untuk pesta ulang tahunku…"

**TBC**

**Maaf! Jangan bunuh aku karna cerita ini membosankan,berputar-putar,atau tidak memuaskan!**

**Soaln ultah Hinata,aku salah tulis Februari padahal Desember :|)**

**Mungkin fanfic ini selesai chapter 5 atau 6.**

**Di chapter depan,aka nada acara untuk ultahnya Hinata.**


End file.
